The Results Of A Potion ,part 1
by Holl Doll
Summary: Ok, I have had some complaints about the format and the paragraphs that this fic has been uploaded with. I am going to try and fix it soon, sorry for the inconveinece. Please dont flame me for it, it was an accident. Its not too hard to understand, so bea


Dear Reader: This story was something I wrote as part of a joke. The people who do not belong in J.K.Rowling's Harry Potter books are real people. Some jokes in this story (that involve the real people) actually happened and I will point them out as the story goes on. I would like to dedicate this story to Britta and Jessica for encouraging me to write this story and to Morgan for her criticism and wonderful comments throughout the time I was writting this (I'm sorry, but I had to but you in Morgan, it wouldn't have been right to not include you! You helped make this story happen!), and lastly Ms.Taylor ,our wonderful Science teacher, whom, without her lesson on "excited" atoms would not have been able to add a nice little part in my story. Thank You! :) ~Holl Doll~ One day, in a small high school in a little town outside London, Britta, Morgan, Jessica and Hollis came into the class the 4 16 year olds shared, which was science. They all went to their seats and immediately began talking, which they constantly do. Hollis started off the converstaion, which she tended to do a lot, by asking Britta, "Have you seen Harry and his Nimbus 2000 lately?" Immediately they all started laughing. After they had stopped Britta responded "Actually yes. He visited me last night. He swept into my bedroom through the window. On his broom ofcourse." Then she giggled. "We talked....and he..." she began whispering so that only the 4 of them could hear "he showed me what he does with this broom when no one is around..." As soon as that was said Morgan looked them over one at a time and turned on her stool " I dont want to hear this, you guys are just really weird!" Britta, Jess and Hollis all started laughing hard! Then Britta grinned at Morgan while her back was turned and resumed whispering to Jessica and Hollis. " Well anyway, he showed me what he does and this will shock and amaze you...he" Britta giggled, holding off the information purposely. Hollis was on the edge of her seat waiting, and Jess just watched the 2 of them. Then Britta continued " He puts it on vibrate and sits on it!" Britta began giggling un-controllably, and Hollis then fell off her stool, laughing, which went crashing around on the floor. The whole class went silent and looked at her. Then at Britta who was still giggling but trying to stop, at Jess who was laughing at Hollis and then lastly at Morgan who was trying to not look at the other 3 and pretend she had no involvement with them. Their science teacher regarded them sternly and said "Ladies! If you dont mind, I am trying to teach a lesson here. So if you will, stop your giggling and pay attention or I will see you after school! Understand?" Hollis slowly stood up and set her stool back up and sat down, trying very hard to keep a straight face. She nodded. "Yes Ms. Taylor, I'm very sorry!" Britta had to cover her mouth and bite her tongue to stop herself from laughing. Morgan was shaking her head at Hollis and Jess had "accidentally" dropped her pen behind her desk, so she bent down out of view and was able to very quietly let out her giggling as she searched for it. Ms.Taylor nodded and resumed her lesson. Hollis looked back at Britta , grinned and mouthed "Vibrate?" Britta nodded and giggled very quietly. Jess sat back up with her retreived pen and tried very hard to concentrate on the lesson, but couldn't. She kept picturing ,in her mind, Harry on his broom and smiled to herself. You see, Jess was jealous of Britta. Jess had always had this major crush on Harry. But the thing was, she would never let anyone know this, mostly because Britta was with him, and how likely was it that Harry could ever like her, she thought. Little did she know, the one person she would least expect had the same feelings for her..... ~That Night~ It was very late and Jessica couldn't sleep. She had gotten up out of bed and opened her double door windows and walked out onto the little balcony she had. She leaned against the railing and looked up at the stars, when suddenly she heard a very familiar sound. The sound, of a broom. A Nimbus 2000 to be exact. Her heart skipped a beat and she searched the sky desperately. Searching for him. Searching for Harry, and there he was, up in the sky, flying around gracefully and with ease. It looked almost as if he, too, were searching. Searching for something, or someone. Almost without hesitation ,yet entirely on impulse, she waved up at him. Harry spotted her suddenly and turned in her direction and began to descend towards her. Almost at once, a sudden train of thought ran through her head "What the hell am I doing? Why did I wave to him? Oh no.. He is coming down ..What do I do? What do I say?" Harry was now only 20ft away, so Jess backed up off the balcony and back into her room so he could have enough room to land, if he chose to. Which he did. He landed a few feet in front of her and regarded her carefully. Jess was an abverage height girl. She was pretty, intelligent and had an inviting look that could compell you to tell her anything without worry. Harry smiled and said "Hey Jess! How are you?" Jess just looked at him, stunned, into her amazing green eyes and replied "F-Fine Harry...H-how are you?" she smiled nervously and mentally kicked herself for stuttering the way she did. Harry just smiled and took a step towards her and said "I'm better then I was 5 minutes ago..." ((A/N: Cliche I know!!!!)) and with that he smiled a smile which had won the hearts of thousands of girls all over the world, for Harry was a famous wizard, son of Lilly and James Potter, sole survivor of Voldermort's wrath, oops..Sorry..You-Know-Who wrath, anyway. At that moment Jess' heart was pounding in her ears, she smiled back at him and he took another step towards her until he needed only to reach out, and he could touch her. He did just that. He reached out slowly and just about to run his hand through her hair when his cell phone rang ((A/N: Yes, Harry Potter has a cell phone!)) making them both jump. Jess' heart was beating so fast she was breathing a bit harder then usual and she wished desperately that he would just turn off his phone. Surprisingly, he did just that. He looked back at her and smiles sheepishly "Sorry..." Jess smiled at him and shook her head "Its ok. It happens a lot, People phoning other people. Why my mom-" but she was cut off by the fact that Harry had leaned in and silenced her by locking his lips to hers and kissing her gently. Before she even had time to react accordingly, he had pulled back and looked into her eyes. Then he blushed, so did she. Jess bit her bottom lip, looking at him. Then he said "I'm s-sorry...I-I" she smiled, couldn't believe it HE was stuttering. She, Jessica, had made him, Harry Potter, stutter. Her heart did a somersault as she watched him. Harry, found himself doing something he never had done before in his life. Stuttering and blushing. He slowly backed up nervously. This was something you dont see everyday. There was also something strange happening to him. He had this feeling. This weird sensation buzzing through him, he thought he knew what it meant, but he wasn't positive.Only time could prove what he thought about this. He quickly hopped on his broom and flew off into the night. Jess, who was still quite surprised at his forwardness, stepped forward back onto the balcony and watched him fly off. Wondering if all this was a dream, and if it was. She hoped she never woke up...


End file.
